Playing The Game
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: ONESHOT. For every town I moved to, there was always one girl I would choose. I made them fall for me, and then I broke their hearts.When I came to Forks I had decided to stop. This was why at first I had ignored Jessica's clumsy attempts at flirting, and declined her when she asked me out. Then I had gotten bored of playing nice, so I decided to start the game again...


Playing The Game

**A/N: So Edward and Jessica are great characters, and this is just a little something I wrote that I wanted to share. Edward is very different from how I perceive him to be in canon, but that's just how I wanted to write him for this story.I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lovely lady who created Twilight, I am just a fan of her books and the movies.**

For every town I moved to, there was always one girl I would choose. I made them fall for me, and then I broke their hearts. To me it was simply a fun game, an amusement. I never cared about any of the girls. Their misery was my pleasure. When I came to Forks I had decided to stop. This was why at first I had ignored Jessica's clumsy attempts at flirting, and declined her when she asked me out. Then I had gotten bored of playing nice, so I decided to start the game again. Jessica was already so close to being wrapped around my fingers that she made the ideal choice. My approach was going to be different this time, however. Oh, I _could_ be the perfect boyfriend – it was a role I played so well – but I wanted to change the game up. Jessica would get what she wanted so badly, but it was not going to be like she expected. Condescension would be a key factor in this new personality I wanted to show to Jessica. I had decided that today was the day I was going to put my plan into action. So when I saw Jessica standing alone by her locker, I walked over to her.

"Jessica, would you like…" I paused, a small smile appearing on my face. She was staring at me, her bright blue eyes full of curiosity. I had rarely talked to her before today, the most she got out of her numerous attempts to talk to me were a few polite brush offs. Our eyes locked, and I allowed the silence to stretch. I had no intention of breaking the silence. Finally she spoke.

"Yes!"

"You don't even know what I'm asking you for yet" I reminded her.

A barely noticeable pink flush crept onto her face and a nervous laugh escaped her. "Oh, yeah. It's okay though"

I took a step closer, and she sucked in a deep breath as I took hold of her hands. "Would you like to be my prom date?"

Her eyes widened in shock, a smile forming on her face. "Really? Are you sure you want to go with _me_?" The smile started to fade and she seemed more cautious all of a sudden, "I mean when I asked you out before you said no, so what made you change your mind?"

I frowned, dropping her hands like they had burned me, hiding a smirk as I saw her face fall. "I don't like unnecessary questions, Jessica. Maybe…This was a mistake" I backed away from her then shook my head, turning around so my back was facing her. I started walking, and it wasn't long before I heard the sound of someone following me. I smiled to myself, knowing it was Jessica, but I kept on walking until I heard her call my name. Then I just stood there, and waited until she caught up with me.

"I won't ask any questions, I swear. I just want to go to prom with you" She reached for my hand but I pulled it away.

"Jessica, either this happens my way or it does not happen at all. Are we clear on this?"

She seemed like she wanted to protest, but instead she bit her lip. She sighed heavily and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, if that's what you want"

"Good" She reached out again and this time I allowed her to take hold of my hand. "So I will pick you up at eight on prom night. Not before eight o' clock, or after eight o' clock. You will be ready on time and not keep me waiting. Do you understand me?"

Jessica pulled a face. "I'll try, but you don't understand what it's like for us girls when we're getting ready. It's not an easy process. And prom night is the biggest night of high school .Guys have it easy. All you have to do is get your tux on and you're practically ready. I have to have a long bath, do my hair, my makeup and then there's the dress and the shoes. And don't even get me started on accessories. I just –"

I was barely listening, and I interrupted her little speech by holding a finger up to my lips. "Ssh, sweetheart. You talk a lot. Sometimes you just talk too much, and it irritates me" Jessica frowned at me, but fell silent.

"Good girl" I was pleased by the resentment I saw on her face when I deliberately patronized her. "So, you will be ready on time won't you?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready Edward" She replied quietly. She still seemed annoyed with me, but there was also a sadness in her eyes. I did not feel sorry for her though. She did not have to put up with the way I was treating her. It was not my fault that she was not far from loving me with all of her foolish human heart. That was something I did not understand fully. She was so determined to be with me, but at what cost? She was a selfish person. Her mind betrayed her darker side. Thoughts filled with jealousy, bitterness and shallowness. Yet, she did care about her family, her best friend Angela and myself. It intrigued me. She was not like any of the other girls I had used. They had all been sweet, naïve and some had been painfully shy. Jessica was none of these things.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday. I'm always up to something on Saturday. I was planning to go dress shopping with Angela…"

"Not anymore. I'll take you dress shopping"

She laughed. "Most guys hate shopping…"

"I don't enjoy it. I just want to make sure you pick out an appropriate dress"

Jessica eyed me warily, realizing that my ideas on appropriate dresses were likely to be very different from her choices. "Oh...Alright, I guess" She agreed, although she did not sound too happy about it. Not that I cared. I leant over and dropped a kiss on her cheek, and she blushed, her whole face lighting up. Yes. That was much better. Her gloomy expression was getting tiring. I started walking to the cafeteria and Jessica had no choice but to come along seeing as we were still holding hands. Her grip was tighter than my own. A lot of the other students were staring at us and whispering but it did not bother me at all. It never had. Jessica seemed to bask in the attention and even waved at her friends Angela and Lauren, who were sitting at a corner table with the idiotic Newton boy and his friend Tyler. I went straight over to my usual table. Rosalie stared at Jessica with obvious disgust, and her golden eyes were icy cold. Alice and Emmett were smiling, but for different reasons. Alice was smiling at Jessica in a friendly way. Emmett just found the whole situation amusing. Jasper seemed disappointed in me. Out of all my siblings, he was the one who disliked my game the most. Alice was a close second. Emmett felt some sympathy for the girls, but he never tried to get me to stop. Rosalie did not care; in fact sometimes she enjoyed watching the way my game played out.

Jessica seemed taken aback by Rosalie's cold stare. "Maybe I should go sit with Angela and Lauren..."

"Relax, babe" Emmett gently nudged Rosalie and smiled at her.

She scowled for a few moments then crossed her arms, giving Jessica a grim smile. "Whatever. I'll be nice, for now"

Alice leant across the table to hug Jessica. She was surprised by Alice's hug but returned it.

"We're going to be friends, I just know it" Alice patted Jessica's hand, beaming at her.

I glared at Alice, although I knew it would not affect her. She was too used to my moods, and besides she was one of my beloved sisters. She knew I found it hard to be mad at her. I did not understand her though. Why would she want to friends with Jessica? Jessica was simply my toy. I would play with her until I got bored and I broke her, then I would toss her away. Alice knew what I was like with the girls I played with, and she had never tried to befriend one of them before. I could worry about Alice's motives for befriending Jessica later. What was most important was that the game was on...

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
